


Jealousy

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reveal Fic, chat noir lookalike, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien knows who Ladybug is, and he's thinking about asking Marinette out on a date when he sees her talking to someone who looks and acts just like Chat Noir. He decides to win back his lady from this stranger.</p><p>AKA another fic where too many puns are made and everyone thinks Adrien is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boston/gifts).



"How are things going with Marinette?" Nino asks.

Adrien smiles and blushes slightly. "I think I'm going to ask her out soon."

"You still haven't?" Nino says, a questioning look in his eyes.

Adrien shakes his head. "I just haven't found the right moment. I will soon."

Nino shakes his head. "Whatever, dude. If you go to do it and chicken out, I'll kill you. You know she likes you too, right? I can't believe you keep putting it off."

"I'll do it soon," Adrien repeats.

"You'd better," Nino responds, and walks away.

Adrien hears a familiar giggle that never fails to make his heart skip a beat. He turns to see Marinette- but she's not alone.

Standing next to her, smiling, is a tall boy with messy blond hair and green eyes. He's wearing black clothes and is laughing at something Marinette said. He definitely looks like he's flirting.

Jealousy flares in Adrien's stomach. He marches over to Marinette and the boy.

"Hi," he says, smiling at Marinette.

"Oh, h-hi, Adrien!" Marinette stutters, her cheeks a light shade of pink. She gestures to the boy. "This is Lucas; he just moved here. Lucas, this is Adrien."

Adrien looks at Lucas, faking a smile.

"Oh, hey, you're that model, right?" Lucas says.

"Yeah," Adrien says, trying to ignore the fact that he almost feels smug because of this guy recognizing him.

"Nice to meet you," Lucas says, shaking Adrien's hand.

"You too," Adrien mumbles in response.

"Doesn't he look like Chat Noir?" Marinette says abruptly.

Adrien blinks, surprised. He looks at Lucas and studies him again. "I mean, I guess. Just without the mask and really sexy skintight leather."

Marinette raises an eyebrow at him.

Adrien blushes as red as a tomato. "I- I mean- what, I'm not allowed to notice how good-looking a superhero is?"

"Sure you are," Marinette says slowly, staring at him as if he's lost his mind.

Adrien's face burns. I screwed up, I screwed up, he thinks.

"Well, anyway," Lucas says, breaking the awkward tension. "I'm not Chat Noir, unfortunately, but I guess since I look like him, telling girls I am him would be a good way to get a girlfriend." He and Marinette laughs, and Adrien forces out a noise that sounds vaguely like laughter.

"Marinette!" a voice calls.

Adrien, Marinette, and Lucas turn to see Alya running toward them. She arrives panting slightly, looking urgently at Marinette.

"Chloé stole your sketchbook," the brunette girl explains.

Marinette gasps quietly and turns to Lucas and Adrien. "I'll be right back," she tells them. Then she turns and takes off running toward the school with Alya at her heels.

Adrien and Lucas are left by themselves, standing in awkward silence.

"You know," Lucas says quietly after a minute, leaning in so Adrien can hear him. "Marinette seems really sweet. I'm sure she'll accept you if you come out."

"Wha- what?!" Adrien sputters, his face burning redder than ever. "I'm not gay!"

"Oh, bisexual then?"

Adrien shakes his head. "No! I'm straight! Attracted to girls!"

Lucas raises his eyebrows. "Then what was with that Chat Noir comment a minute ago?"

Adrien's mind races to think of an excuse as to how saying Chat Noir is sexy could possibly impress Marinette without revealing himelf as aforementioned superhero.

"It- it was just an observation!" he says. "I'm not gay, or attracted to guys at all!"

"Okay," Lucas says, though he doesn't seem convinced. "Whatever you say. Sorry."

To Adrien's relief, Marinette runs up to them at that moment, clutching a black sketchbook in her hands. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Lucas says, his flirtatious grin reappearing on his face. "So, you draw?"

Marinette blushes. "Well, I actually design clothes."

"Really? Wow. I'm sure they're amazing."

Marinette blushes harder.

"Yeah, they really are," Adrien says.

"Thanks," Marinette says. "But they're not that great."

"Yes, they are," Adrien insists. "You have knack for choosing just the right color palettes, and putting sequins in just the right spot, and the jeans you made for me are just the right fit- snug, but not too snug-" he stops when he notices Lucas's amused smirk. "What? I'm a model. My dad is a fashion designer! You can't grow up with a fashion designer for a dad and not notice things like that!"

"Uh-huh," Lucas says. "I get it. Growing up like that, you must have spent a lot of time in the closet."

Adrien glares daggers at him.

Two can play at that game, Adrien thinks.

***

The rest of the day, Adrien tries to flirt and make puns as much as possible.

While going over grammar in class, he makes sure to mention that double negatives are a big no-no.

Upon spotting the music teacher in the hallway, he leans close to Marinette and whispers, "I heard that teacher is involved in some controversy- he told his students to read band books."

In math, he sees Chloé teasing Ivan. He quickly rushes over and tells her not to be mean. A grin grows on his face as he tells her to instead be median or mode.

A few minutes later, he says that "math puns are a sine of a big problem."

Marinette turns, looks him dead in the eye, and says, "All these puns today are getting ridiculous. Stop before I subtract you from my life."

Alya lets out a snort.

Adrien grins, and right then and there, he knows this girl is the one for him.

"Let's go over some geometry," the teacher says. She glances up and sees Kim asleep at his desk. "Kim!"

The boy wakes with a start, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you so tired?" she asks.

From the back of the room, Lucas calls out, "he's out of shape."

Max spins around to look at him. "Is that a pun?"

Lucas grins and nods.

The teacher sighs. "I don't know what's going on today, but please cool it with the puns."

"That'll be hard," Adrien tells her. "I'm on fire today."

"Adrien, I must say," Lucas chirps up. Adrien turns to look at him. "All your puns have really sparked my interest."

"Well," Adrien retaliates. "I do lava good pun."

"Yes, I can see the steaming passion for puns in your eyes."

"You're good at puns, Lucas, but it appears you've met your match."

"I'd smoke you in a pun-off."

"Please. You'd be toast- burnt toast."

"Boys," the teacher interrupts. "This has been fun, but it's time for geometry."

Before he turns to face the front of the room, Adrien catches Marinette smiling.

***

After school, Adrien is leaving the building when he spots Lucas flirting with Marinette again. He lightly touches her shoulder, and Adrien wants to yell at him not to touch his lady.

Then he realizes the advantage he has over Lucas.

He's Chat Noir.

Adrien has known Marinette's secret identity for a little over a week now- there was a mishap at the end of a battle when she was knocked unconscious, and he carried her away from the scene to a safe location but she turned back to her civilian self before she woke up- but Marinette doesn't know who Chat Noir is.

Tonight on patrol, he can reveal his identity to her!

He smiles. It's the purr-fect plan.

***

"Hey, Bugaboo," he says, leaping over to meet her.

"Hi, Chat," she gazes at him, an unsure expression on her face. "I have a question for you. I know you know my civilian identity. So, if we met as civilians, would you tell me?"

Chat hesitates. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ladybug's eyes light up. "Really."

"I'm not Lucas," he says.

"Oh," she says. "Wait... how do you know who Lucas is?"

"We've known each other a long time, Marinette."

He drops his transformation.

Ladybug gasps. "Adrien?!"

"Yeah," he grins sheepishly.

Ladybug drops her transformation as well, and Adrien watches as she transforms into Marinette.

Neither of them speaks for a long moment, not sure how to continue.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out my identity?"

"I didn't want to freak you out," he admits.

"Well, I'm freaking out!" Marinette exclaims. "You've known my identity for a week, and you didn't tell me? Here I was, acting like Ladybug around my crush-"

"Crush?" Adrien interrupts, one corner of his mouth tilting upwards slightly.

Marinette freezes. "I- I mean-"

"You have a crush on me?"

Marinette's face is the same shade of red as her Ladybug suit. She hides her face in her hands. "Yes," she squeaks.

Adrien giggles softly. "I was going to ask you out, you know."

She looks up at him. "What?"

"Today. I was going to ask you out on a date today before revealing my identity, but then I saw you with Lucas and I- I thought you might like him, and he likes you, so-"

"Lucas likes me?" Marinette asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah," Adrien responds, his brow furrowed. "I thought that was obvious."

She shakes her head.

"Oh... well, anyway, I thought you liked him because he was acting like Chat Noir, so then I tried to act more like- well, myself-"

Marinette gasps and slaps a palm to her forehead. "The puns!"

Adrien laughs. "Yes, the puns."

Slowly, Marinette looks at him. "So, let me get this straight: all those puns were supposed to make me like you more than Lucas?"

Embarrassed, Adrien nods.

Marinette starts laughing. "You're a dork."

"Rude," Adrien says.

"A cute dork," she says, and they both blush a little bit.

"So, about that date..." Adrien says.

Marinette smiles at him. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Great! Can you tell Lucas about it tomorrow, 'cause he thought I was gay."

Marinette laughs. "Okay, sure. By the way, Adrien, jealousy doesn't really suit you. Apparently, it just makes people think you're gay."

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write- although I'm almost ashamed at the amount of puns.
> 
> Thanks to Boston for the request!
> 
> Please comment with feedback, and/or a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
